The mystery that is Jacklyn Flight
by Jay Madeleine Gryff
Summary: A new girl shows up at Hogwarts, never having being taught there before and is in the second year. Jacklyn Flight, a curious witch, a mystery and a strong girl. Who is she? How does she know Draco? And what is this other side of him? Set in their second year, CoS.
1. Prologue

**Hey, new story, yay! Anyway...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other material you may recognise. I only own the main character and her back ground.**

**thank you. now on with the story.**

* * *

Angry shouts resonated through the two story house on the edge of town, waking up a little girl from her peaceful slumber. Curious as to what got her parents so upset, she crept down the stair, only pausing once when one step creaked. The girl hid in the closet while leading the door open just enough to let in a sliver of light. She caught only snippets of the discussion.

"You-know-who…"

"…couldn't have…"

"...magic…"

"why?"

"…children…"

"…safety…"

The yelling abruptly stopped when a loud thumping came from the direction of the front door. Shadows could be seen through the white curtain covering the window. The man and woman of the house went to answer it; the woman begging the man to not, and the man ignoring her pleas.

The little girl shrank back into the closet as the front door slammed open and the kid stifled a scream. The woman's voice rose and ended in a scream as a green light covered her skin and she collapsed. The man pleaded with the people to leave the kids alone. The mysterious company turned and left the house, uttering a threat, too low for the hidden girl to hear but left the man pale and shaken.

The night was not over when he collected another child from their bedroom and left the house with nothing but his car keys, wallet and two stunned kids. The sound of the car shattered the ignorant silence of the town as it sped away. The five year old girl and three year old boy in the car stayed silent in the back while their father drove them to who-knows-where.


	2. Meet Jacklyn

Chapter 1

_Seven years later, September 1st_

Kings cross station bustled with large crowds of people; each embarking or disembarking the numerous trains. A girl of twelve wondered the platforms, her blue eyes searching for the platform numbers that could not exist. Her waist length brown hair was braided down her back and she was clad in dark blue jeans, a black t-shirt and a white, partially zipped up, hoodie. In front of her she pushed a trawly cart with a large traveling trunk and a cage piled on top. The black owl in the cage hooted in distaste as the girl came to an erupt stop.

"I know, sorry Night." Soothed the girl. "We should be there already, but it cannot be possible."

"Hello? Are you looking for something?" A voice said behind her, startling the girl and causing her to turn around. Another girl stood behind her with an almost identical luggage pile. Her bushy brown hair stood out from her head like crazy, making an interesting sight and her brown eyes were curious as she took in the owl and the other girl. This second girl was dressed in simple blue jeans and a red t-shirt.

"It's going to sound crazy, but I'm looking of Platform nine and three quarters." The first girl said quietly and sincerely.

"Oh! Are you going to Hogwarts?"

"Yes! Are you? Oh, that's a stupid question."

"Of course, look, to get to the platform just run at the barrio between nine and ten and you'll be there."

"Are you nuts?" the first girl exclaimed.

"No." the other giggled. "Watch, I'll show you." She then ran at the barrio with her trolley and just before e she crashed, she disappeared through.

"Fine," the first girl huffed. She gathered what courage she could muster and ran at the barrio and straight through.

The sight that greeted her took her breath away.

* * *

The large, shiny, red engine of the Hogwarts Express stood out right away. The platform was crowded with families saying good bye and good luck, and the air was filled with the sounds of owls, cats and frogs. The girl looked around with amazement before depositing her bags and going to find a sat on the train.

After a few minutes she came across a compartment that was only occupy by one person; the girl from before.

"Hey, do you mind if I join you?" the first girl asked.

"Sure. Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself earlier. Hermione, Hermione Granger." The girl with the bushy hair, Hermione, stuck out her hand.

"Jacklyn, Jacklyn Flight." She put down her owl's cage and shook the offered hand. "You may call me Jackie."

"Nice to meet you. Are you excited?"

"I think so, But I'm going to miss my brother though."

"How old is he?"

"Nine."

"Aw, you'll see him at Christmas."

"Maybe, I don't know if I'll be able to go home then."

"Why not?"

"Not sure if my grandmother would allow it. Can we get off this topic now please?"

"Sorry Jackie"

"It's ok, guardianship is just a touchy subject for me."

"Oh, um… what house do you want to be in?"

"From what I read, I don't care. All have desirable and undesirable qualities."

"You can't be saying you wouldn't mind being sorted into Slytherin, are you?" Hermione exclaimed.

"I am saying just that Hermione."

"But, that's where all the evil witches and wizards come from."

"Untrue, that's just stereotyping Granger."

"Now you're sounding like them."

"So? I don't care. Why are we even arguing about this anyway? They are just houses."

"That attitude is going to get you nowhere Flight."

Jacklyn grinned. "Any siblings?" she asked, effectively changing the subject.

"No, I'm an only child."

"And heritage?"

"Muggleborn, you?"

"Unknown, my grandmother won't speak of it."

"That's unfortunate."

"Yah."

Silence fell in the compartment. Neither witch knew what to say so they sat quietly for a few minutes.

"Um, what year are you going into Hermione?" Asked Jacky, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Year two. This is my second year. I'm twelve in November."

"Nice, I'm in year two as well. Turned twelve in August."

"But, you weren't here last year. I can tell because you didn't know there the platform was or what house you!?" Hermione's face consorted in confusion.

"That's obvious. I was too sick to attend last year. I have caught u though! Once I got my wand I practiced the spells, under the guidance of Professor McGonagall of course. I'm all caught up with this year." Explained Jacklyn.

"Oh, ok. Then you'll have classes with me Ron and Harry."

"nice, oh, I forgot to ask. What's your house?"

"Gryffindor."

"The house of the brave."

"Yes."

"Nice, I think…"

"We should get changed before we forget, even though there is still a few hours of the ride to go." Suggested Hermione.

"Sure." Jacklyn grabbed her stuff and went to get changed in the bathroom while Hermione got changed in the compartment after downing the shades. Right after Hermione returned the shades into their original positions, she got an uninvited visitor.

"Hello Granger." A voice sneered, "Where's Weasley and Potter? They not coming back this year?"

"Get lost Malfoy." Hermione shot back, turning to see the blond boy in the frame of the door, flanked by the ever present Crabbe and Goyle.

"Well?" Smirked Draco. The smirk quickly turned into a frown as Jacklyn pushed past him to re-enter the compartment while mumbling a quick "sorry."

"Humph, and who may you be?" questioned Draco.

"None of your business," answered Jacklyn, putting her clothes into her luggage before turning around. She stopped short once she got a look at the boy. "Draco?"


End file.
